no es lo que parece
by lupita's
Summary: Legolas es atacado por el consejero de su padre y no es el único. El y sus amigos aran lo posible por desenmascarar-lo/ ADVERTENCIA violación de nuestro personaje favorito
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** violación de nuestro personaje favorito si no te gusta será mejor que no continúes.

**Capítulo 2**

Caminaba por el estrecho pasillo alumbrado por las luces de las velas, las grandes puertas se alzaban a los lados del corredor desierto.

El príncipe sintió que lo vigilaban, el pensamiento se desvaneció cuando unos brazos lo tomaron fuertemente, mientras un brazo lo rodeaba el otro le tapó la boca. Trato de zafarse pero el elfo lo tenía sostenido con mucha fuerza. Empezó a sentir como lo jalaban hacia el interior de una de las recamaras.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Entre tanto forcejear logro soltarse, trato de correr hacia la salido, cuando hubo dado un paso sintió un dolor en el cachete que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por un instante y cayó al suelo. La puerta se cerró produciendo u sonido seco y la oscuridad reino en el interior. Sus ojos azules recorrían de lado a lado del cuarto buscando entre las sombras a su atacante.

Logro distinguir a un elfo frente a él, se reía con una ruidosa carcajada que le helo la sangre. El elfo rubio se estremeció sintiendo el miedo que crecía rápidamente en su interior, tenía que encontrar alguna manera de salir de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago cuando el hombre se acercaba; aun en el suelo empezó hacerse para atrás, pronto fue jalado bruscamente de los pies, trato de soltarse y patear a su atacante, se enderezo para golpearlo con las manos en la cara. Pronto sus manos fueron sujetadas por las muñecas con la misma fuerza. Al verse libre de mover sus pies lo pateo con toda la fuerza que poseía.

El elfo rodo hacia un lado soltándolo. Legolas se levantó rápidamente y corrió en dirección a l puerta. Toco la perilla de la puerta y cuando comenzó a girarla fue jalado por la cintura alejándolo de ella, fue empujado a una de las paredes. Sus brazos quedaron inmovilizados entre su pecho y la pared, siendo presionado por el hombre, que al mismo tiempo se desabrochaba el pantalón.

Un momento después siguió con el de Legolas. El elfo rubio forcejeaba para impedir que el atacante lograra su objetivo. Envuelto en la desesperación empezó a gritar ''no''. Fue sujeto pronto por la boca apagando todo sonido que saliera de él. Después de varios minutos logro desabrocharle los pantalones para después bajárselos.

El estómago se le revolvió cuando sintió como el miembro del hombre era introducido en el tan violentamente. Al verse sin escape cerro sus ojos fuertemente tratando de contener las lágrimas más aun así algunas lograron escapar y corrían por sus mejillas, esperando a que acabara aquella pesadilla.

Después de una eternidad el hombre se apartó causando que el elfo rubio cayera al suelo, algunas de sus lágrimas a un caían por su rostro, podía sentir como era arrebatada una parte de él, no podía soportar la idea y el dolor que esto le causaba. Abrazo sus piernas pegándose lo más que podía hacia la fría pared; el elfo de cabello oscuro se quedó junto a él acomodándose el pantalón finalizando con un nudo para sostenerlo en su lugar.

El elfo se agacho y tomo a Legolas por el cabello sin la menor delicadeza, saco un cuchillo pequeño y corto un mechón de la cabellera rubia y lo guardo en su mano cerrada fuertemente. Soltó al príncipe con la misma brusquedad con la que lo tomo por el cabello empujándolo contra la pared. El hombre se levantó y salió por la puerta cerrándola tras de sí.

Legolas volvió a rodear sus piernas con sus brazos escondió su cabeza en ellos. Estaba solo en la oscura habitación, nadie podría verlo así que dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libremente fuera de sus ojos, su corazón se encogía con el miedo y la tristeza que crecían en su alma. El tiempo pasaba lentamente que no pudo saber cuánto tiempo había permanecido sentado, podían ser horas o tal vez minutos.

Decidido, se levantó lentamente apoyando su mano en la pared; se subió el pantalón verde que traía y se lo sujeto con un nudo sencillo, se secó la cara lo mejor que pudo y se acomodó un poco el cabello.

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él. El pasillo seguía estando desierto, camino atreves de los muros. De vez en cuando se volvía para ver si alguien lo seguía, tenía la impresión de estar desprotegido.

**Continuara….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El príncipe entro a su habitación, cerrando las puertas tras de sí y les puso el seguro. Recargo en ella su cabeza, al fin se sentía a salvo, que nada malo podría pasarle en su habitación.

Cansado cruzo la recamara. Entro al baño y lleno la tina con agua tibia mientras se desvestía. Cuando la tina de baño se hubo llenado entro al agua, una vez adentro se deshizo las trenzas que sujetaban su cabello. Se sentía de cierta manera usado, sentía que se caía a pedazos por dentro. No sabía quién había sido, no entendía como es que existía gente capaz de hacer algo como eso.

Cuando se terminó de bañar; salió del agua, se secó cada parte de su cuerpo se puso ropa limpia; estaba agradecido de estar limpio de nuevo y a ver dejado atrás la suciedad que traía. Se acomodó en su cama. Metido en las cobijas tratado de dormir, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando su padre se enterara de lo sucedido, no sabía si podría conseguir ser amado por una mujer al conocer su pasado, tal vez sería rechazado por sus amigos, no tenían la menor idea de quien era su atacante y si lo volvería hacer.

Legolas se quedó dormido con estos pensamientos. El sol estaba ya en lo alto y el príncipe seguía durmiendo, perdido en sus sueños donde todo era maravilloso y no tenía que preocuparse de nada; estaba rodeado de árboles que le susurraban, las aves de distintos tamaños volaban a su alrededor cantando una….

Se despertó rápidamente al escuchar que era tocada su puerta…''TOC, TOC'' se escuchó por segunda vez seguido por una voz:

'' príncipe Legolas ''

'' ¿sí? ''

'' su padre quiere verlo, lo espera en su oficina ''

'' en un momento voy ''

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con las ropas que normalmente usaba, se recogió el cabello de la cara con una trenza. Un minuto después ya había salido de la recamara dirigiéndose a la oficina de su padre.

Estaba parado frente a las puertas de la oficina, extendió el brazo para tocar y anunciar su llegada; algo lo detuvo en ese instante: una ruidosa carcajada. Legolas recordó la noche anterior y se percató que era la misma risa del elfo que lo ataco. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, quería salir corriendo pero sus pies no se movían del suelo.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, dos elfos aparecieron en el umbral. Recargado junto a un escritorio de madera tallada estaba su padre el rey de los elfos del Bosque Negro. El elfo que abrió la puerta era alto y de cabello castaño, era un hombre inteligente por lo que fue nombrado como uno de los consejeros del reino, era Gildor.

Él supo de inmediato que el elfo que lo había atacado era Gildor. Por un momento pensó que no podía ser él, orto pensamiento cruzo por su mente: la hija del médico le había advertido que no se confiara del consejero pues podía ser peligroso.

'' Legolas '' dijo Thranduil

El príncipe entro en la habitación. En cuanto cruzo las puertas el otro elfo salió de la oficina cerrando las puertas tras de sí.

'' ¿estás bien? '' pregunto el rey

'' si, ¿Por qué? ''

'' te has quedado dormido, ya es medio día ''

'' estaba un poco cansado ''

'' en fin, quería verte para recordarte que dentro de 15 días necesitare las actas, para que le vallas avanzando y no como la última vez que lo de dejaste para el último momento ¿quedo claro? ''

'' si adar ''

**Continuara….**


	3. Chapter 3

**10 DÍAS DESPUÉS…**

El príncipe del bosque negro regresaba de su tarea de cazar y matar a las arañas que venían de Dol Guldur. El crepúsculo pintaba el cielo cuando entro por las puertas acompañado de un grupo de elfos. Dentro del grupo estaba Elien, su mejor amigo desde que era un niño; eran de la misma edad con tan solo unos cuantos días Elien era mayor.

Una vez que todos entraron cerraron las puertas, los elfos rompieron filas, la mayoría se dirigió a su casa para descansar después de las muchas horas que habían estado cazando a las arañas. Por otra parte Legolas y Elien después de cada cacería iban a un pequeño bar dentro del reino.

'' Legolas, ¿vamos a la taberna? ''

''hoy no tengo ganas Elien '' contesto el príncipe. En los últimos diez días no había querido salir de su habitación sin ser necesario, en todos lados se sentía desprotegido con la excepción de su recamara y cercas de su padre que muy pocas veces al día lo veía.

'' hace mucho que no sales ''

'' he estado ocupado ''

'' ándale ven y después te ayudo con lo que tengas que hacer ''

'' no lo se…''

'' porfa, no quiero ir solo ''

'' solo por un rato…''

'' veras que no te arrepentirás ''

Elien tomo a Legolas por la muñeca haciéndolo caminar hacia el bar. La taberna estaba iluminada con velas, había mesas redondas y bancos de madera que hacia juego con la barra y los barriles que estaban detrás de ella. Tenía un aspecto muy hogareño. Algunos elfos estaban en la barra y otros en las más más cercanas; al fondo estaban sentados una pareja de elfos, el hombre estaba abrazando a una mujer que tenía las manos en la cara.

'' mira, ahí están Eleonor y Aldorn '' señalo Elien

Ambos se acercaron a la pareja. El rubio elfo se percató de que Eleonor estaba llorando. Cuando llegaron hasta ellos Legolas pregunto '' ¿Por qué llora? ''

Eleonor levanto la cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas '' es una larga historia ''

'' tenemos tiempo '' contesto Elien jalando un banco para sentarse al igual que el príncipe

'' es por mi hermana…la…la''

'' la violaron '' termino la frase Aldorn

'' ¿Qué? ''

'' ella dice que fue Gildor… el consejero de tu padre '' señalo Eleonor mirando al elfo rubio. Legolas no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. No sabía qué hacer, definitivamente había sido atacado por Gildor y no era el único si no también la hermana menor de Eleonor.

'' fui esta mañana con el rey…'' continuo

'' ¿y que paso? ''

'' no me creyó… dijo que iba a ver una investigación y después tomaría una decisión ''

'' Gildor es muy inteligente… '' continuo Aldorn '' encontrara la forma de parecer inocente ante los ojos del rey ''

'' no puede no hacer le nada a ese maldito '' dijo Elien

'' A menos que… ''

'' ¿Qué? '' dijeron todos al mismo tiempo a excepción de Aldorn

'' A menos que nosotros tengamos pruebas y se las presentáramos al rey personalmente ''

'' eso será difícil ''

'' con sus ayuda será más fácil así que… ¿Qué dicen, nos ayudaran? ''

'' cuentan con mi apoyo '' dijo Elien

'' ¿y tú, Legolas? '' pregunto Eleonor

Bajo la mirada de todos el príncipe pensó que sería lo mejor, de esa manera la ayudaba y se podía ayudar a él sin que los demás se dieran cuenta que de igual forma era una víctima.

'' los ayudare ''

'' bien, y… ¿Cómo le vamos hacer? ''

El elfo rubio recordó la noche en que lo violaron. Le dolía tener que recordar tan doloroso momento de su vida, sabía que de esa manera podía ayudar a sus amigos. Una idea cruzo por su mente o más bien una pregunta ¿qué había pasado con el mechón de cabello que le había cortado? ¿En algún lugar debía de estar guardado? Después de un momento en que todos guardaron silencio dijo: '' hay que registrar su habitación, tal vez encontremos algo''

'' ¡eso es! Es lo que vamos hacer ''

**Continuara…..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4:**

El sol se ocultó y en su lugar aparecieron las estrellas adornando el cielo del este al oeste. Como todos los días era costumbre que el rey y el príncipe cenaran juntos en el salón y esta noche no era la excepción.

Thranduil estaba sentado en la cabecera de una mesa tallada en madera y a su lado derecho se encontraba Legolas. Los platos contenían un poco de verduras, una porción de carne perfectamente cocinada y otro tanto de puré de papa; en la mesa también había una canasta con un par de panecillos, una botella de vino que había sido abierta para llenar las dos copas de cristal.

'' ada '' el joven elfo rompió el silencio '' ¿Qué pasara con Eleonor y su familia? ''

'' veo que ya te has enterado '' miro a su hijo

'' Eleonor me lo dijo, me la encontré hace rato ''

'' Mientras tanto se hará una investigación, quiero asegurarme de que sea verdad lo que dice ''

'' ¿no le crees que es verdad? ''

'' no se trata de eso ion, es una acusación muy grave, es la primera vez que algo como esto pasa ''

'' pero si fuera verdad ¿Qué arias con Gildor? ''

'' aún es muy pronto para tomar una decisión Legolas ''

El joven príncipe asintió y siguió comiendo, sabía que no lograría obtener respuesta a sus preguntas.

Después de cenar se dirigió a su habitación a descansar. Entro a su recamara y se recostó en la cama debajo de las cobijas dispuesto a dormir. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle de tanto pensar. Había pasado por muchas emociones durante el día.

Deseaba de todo corazón que Gildor fuera declarado culpable y castigado, que pagara por todos y cada uno de sus delitos, no quería volverlo a ver ni tener ningún contacto con él; que desapareciera de su vida para siempre y que no volviera a lastimar a otro elfo o elfa el resto de su vida.

No tardó mucho en adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños, todo era maravilloso en él. Todas sus preocupaciones y temores desaparecían como si fuera una espacie de magia que lo envolvía entre sus brazos.

_Estaba acostado en el pasto humedecido por la briza, contemplando las estrellas del cielo. El lugar era perfumado por las flores violetas de los alrededores .El viento jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles, traía con él una dulce melodía, como un susurro tranquilizador después de momentos tormentosos, como un vestido sobre el cuerpo desnudo en una noche de frio invierno, como los cálidos brazos de una madre abrazando a su hijo y protegiéndolo de todo aquello que lo hacía sentir indefenso…_

_¡HAAAAAA! Un agudo grito rompió la tranquilidad. Se puso de pie rápidamente mientras buscaba con la vista la dirección de la cual había sido producido el ruido…. ¡HHAAAAA!... escucho detrás de él, enseguida de dio media vuelta y…. se espantó ante lo que vio…_

_Una criatura con forma humana estaba parada detrás de él, tenía un olor a huevos podridos, su rostro gris era cubierto por su cabello lacio y del color más negro que había visto, aun así se podía notar que sus ojos estaban ausentes dejando solamente las cuencas hundidas y ennegrecidas; estaba usando un vestido negro que le cubría los brazos y los pies descalzos. La criatura abrió la boca dejando ver su lengua negra y provocando un agudo y chillón grito…._

… _de pronto todo se oscureció… intento orientarse pero fue en vano, todo había desaparecido, la felicidad se fue. Sentían como su corazón se aceleraba dentro de su pecho… unas manos ennegrecidas salieron de la oscuridad y lo jalaron fuertemente. Intento soltarse, en ese momento fue sujetado por varios pares de manos…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras se sentaba en la cama con una rapidez que ni siquiera él se había dado cuenta. Su respiración se aceleró brutalmente. Era una pesadilla, solamente fue una pesadilla, se decía a sí mismo una otra vez tratando de tranquilizarse.

Después de unos minutos logro calmarse, su respiración regreso a su estado normal.

La luna aun reinaba en el cielo, se recostó de regreso sobre las almohadas intentando poder conciliar el sueño de nuevo, tratando de no pensar en la horrible pesadilla; comenzó a pensar en otras cosas para distraer su mente: sus recuerdos de cuando era niño no tardaron en florecer, se veía corriendo por los pasillos del palacio haciendo travesuras a los guardias o robándose pastelitos de la cocina sí que su padre se diera cuenta.

Las horas pasaron, la luz del sol iluminaba la recamara del príncipe. No logro dormir el resto de la noche, decidido a que ya no podría dormir decidió levantarse. Se vistió correctamente y se peinó su dorado cabello, se puso sus botas cafeces. Tomo un libro del libreo de enfrente de la ventana, '' solitario en las montañas'' decía el libro en la pasta color miel.

Se sentó en el sofá frente a una pequeña mesa de centro. Abrió el libro y se dispuso a leer. ''TOC TOC'' se escuchó que era golpeada suavemente la puerta. Dejo el libro sobre la mesa, se levantó, camino y abrió la puerta después de que se volvieran a escuchar de nuevo los golpecitos.

Apareció Elien en el umbral siendo iluminado por la luz de la recamara '' ¡Legolas! ''

'' ¿Qué sucede? '' pregunto el príncipe mientras se apartaba para dejarlo pasar a la habitación.

'' tengo una idea para atrapar a Gildor… '' dijo entusiasmado '' se ha organizado una reunión de consejo dentro de tres días donde todos los consejeros asistirán al atardecer a la sala de juntas, por lo que Gildor no llegara a su habitación hasta después del anochecer ''

'' tendremos tiempo suficiente para entrar y salir de su casa sin que se dé cuenta''

'' ¡exacto! ''

'' ¿les dijiste a los demás? ''

''si, vengo de la casa de Eleonor y con ella estaba Aldorn''

'' bien, entraremos a la casa de Gildor en tres dias''

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, pero a la vez tan rápido que apenas les dio tiempo para ponerse de acuerdo en el plan que llevarían a cabo esa misma noche.

Legolas, Elien, Aldorn y Eleonor ansiaban que empezara la reunión una vez llegado el atardecer.

Justo antes de que el sol se ocultara, todos los consejeros se dirigieron a la sala de juntas para la reunión, durante el transcurso de esta se trataron varios temas sobren todo el tema de que cada vez estaban llegando más arañas del norte del reino.

Por otro lado, Legolas caminaba por los pasillos alumbrados por las velas colocadas a ambos lados del corredor, llevaba puesta una capa verde con una capucha colocada perfectamente sobre el cabello rubio para evitar ser visto. Con paso decidido giro a la derecha cuando llego al final de pasillo a la vez que entraba a otro todavía más largo que el anterior, en dirección al lugar donde se quedaron de ver.

Eleonor a se encontraba en aquel lugar cuando el príncipe llego. Era un pequeño armario debajo de unas escaleras, el lugar estaba lleno de polvo, iluminado por una sola vela que estaba sobre una mesa en medio de la habitación.

'' ya estás aquí '' afirmo el elfo

'' tenías razón… es un lugar donde pocos vienen ¿Cómo lo encontraste? ''

'' descubrí muchas cosas cuando era un niño ''

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y apareció un elfo de cabello castaño en el umbral. Era Aldorn. Miro a los dos elfos que estaban en el armario y después dijo: '' ¿están listos?, ya es hora… Elien nos está esperando afuera de la casa de Gildor ''

'' no hay que hacerlo esperar más '' dijo Eleonor

Aldorn se apartó de la puerta y Legolas y Eleonor salieron del cuarto. Los tres elfos caminaron por el corredor que apareció ante ellos, girando aquí y allá hasta estar a unos metros de la casa del consejero. Aun par de metros de la casa estaba Elien con todos y cada uno de sus sentidos alerta; apareció una pequeña sonrisa al verlos acercarse. Los cuatro elfos se pararon enfrente de la puerta.

''y… ¿Cómo vamos a entrar? '' pregunto Eleonor

'' ya había pensado en ello hace un par de días'' dijo Elien

El elfo que había hablado se acercó a la puerta y se paró de puntas mientras pasó una mano por arriba del marco de la puerta, justo a la mitad encontró algo que sobresalía, se detuvo y lo tomo con la mano. El color plateado de la llave brillaba en su mano, la metió en la cerradura y la hizo girar abriendo así la puerta.

Los tres elfos lo miraron sorprendidos por unos segundos, Aldorn entro primero seguido de Eleonor, Legolas entro después de ella. Había una pequeña salita conformada de dos sillones color marrón y una mesita en el centro, enfrente de esta estaba dos libreros ocupados por libros de diferentes tamaños y colores. Había tres puertas que conectaban a otras habitaciones.

'' esperare afuera por si alguien viene '' dijo Elien desde la entrada.

El príncipe se volvió hacia el elfo y asintió. El elfo regreso al pasillo cerrando las puertas tras de sí. Aldorn paseaba por la casa mientras Eleonor se dedicaba a observar cada detalle.

'' ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar? '' dijo Aldorn mientras abría unas puertitas de un mueble de madera.

'' algo que lo haga ver culpable '' dijo Legolas.

El elfo rubio camino hasta una de las puertas y la abrió, era una pequeña cocina impecablemente limpia, sin ningún rastro de polvo. Camino a otra de las puertas mientras Eleonor miraba los libros. En su interior había una cama matrimonial entre dos pequeñas mesas, también había una ventana que iluminaba la habitación y un ropero que llegaba hasta el techo. Podía escuchar que hablaban de libros sus amigos en la otra habitación. Salió de la recamara cerrando la puerta.

Entro por la tercera puerta seguido de Aldorn. Era una recamara de baño, había algunas toallas, un biombo dividía el cuarto en dos.

''oigan… creo que encontré algo'' dijo Eleonor

Ambos elfos salieron de la recamara y se acercaron a la elfa. Ella tenía lo que parecía un libro en las manos. Cuando llegaron junto a Eleonor ella les mostro una pequeña caja pintada como si fuera un libro. La abrió dejando ver su contenido: mechones de cabello.

Mechones de cabellos de distintos tonos de castaño, unos más oscuros que otros. Cada mechón era sujetado por un delgado listón blando y tenía escrito un nombre, probablemente el nombre de sus víctimas. La cajita estaba casi llena en su totalidad, fácilmente eran unos quince mechones.

Aldorn tomo uno de los que estaban hasta arriba y decía como nombre '' Elwin'', era el nombre de la hermana de Eleonor. Era la evidencia que estaban buscando, ahí estaba en sus manos.

**Continuara….**


End file.
